1. Field of the Invention
A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a wireless communication method useable in application for connecting a plurality of wireless communication networks for transmitting various types of data and a wireless communication apparatus used for the connection to the communication network.
2. Related Art
To access home pages on the Internet, carry out electronic mail data transmission, moving picture transfer and the like, communication means have been realized utilizing a variety of methods of communication, as communication means for providing connection for a terminal apparatuses to execute those data processes. For example, as a relatively high speed communication means, the use of ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), e cable television, and optical cables have been proposed and actually practiced.
The ADSL is a communication network provided for accessing the Internet by multiplexing digital data on existent analog telephone lines. If a cable television is used, it constitutes a communication network for accessing the Internet using a vacant bandwidth in the cable prepared for cable television sets. An optical cable is a communication network for accessing the Internet using an optical cable line that has been already installed.
There can be a case in which a special terminal apparatus is used for the Internet connection as a terminal apparatus connected to such a communication network in addition to the use of a personal computer. However, in any case, it is a rare case that a communication port capable of connection to these communication networks is directly provided to the terminal apparatus to provide the connection. In general, a port of general-purpose such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) is provided to a communication apparatus to be connected to these communication networks, and is the apparatus is connected to computers via the general port.
Alternatively, those for providing connection between the communication apparatus coupled to a communication network and a computer apparatus or the like are becoming increasingly popular. As a wireless communication network of such kind, for example, a standard called Bluetooth (Bluetooth: trade mark), a standard called IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11, wireless 1394 and the like have been developed and adopted in practice. In the IEEE802.11 standard, there are various wireless communication standards such as the IEEE 802.11a standard, the IEEE802.11b standard, and the like, depending on the wireless communication method, and the used frequency bandwidth. Further, a standard called UWB (Ultra Wide Band) has been also drawing attention.